


Unwanted Protector

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [27]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Warring States Period (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: "Don’t think this changes athingbetween us,Senju!”





	Unwanted Protector

**Author's Note:**

> Another old practice drabble for Izuna.

“Don’t think this changes a  _thing_ between us,  _Senju_!” The words were hissed between clenched teeth as Izuna ripped his arm away from the hand trying to support him. Losing the support made him stumble, fingers scrambling to find purchase on a nearby tree to keep him on his feet.

His  _tormentor_ hadn’t so much as stepped three feet from him since they’d ran into each other, refusing to do the  _logical_ thing and _leave him the fuck alone_.

“Izuna-san, are you sure you don’t wanna rest? You must be exhausted.”

“Have you forgotten I’m being  _hunted_?” The idiot pursed his lips at the reminder, and the fact that the grown man could make  _pouting_ look  _cute_ had Izuna internally screaming.

Enemies. They were  _enemies_ , and the oaf  _wouldn’t leave him to die_. It’s what Izuna would have done, if their positions had been reversed and he’d found the Senju deep in hostile territory, chakra depleted and stripped of weapons.

Instead of death as he’d expected, Izuna had been set free. And no matter how many times he’d tried to lose Hashirama since he’d been rescued (Izuna shudders at the word, grinding his teeth and pressing onward into the forest), the Senju  _always found him_  - and  _insisted_ they travel together for safety.

He wasn’t an idiot. The Senju didn’t need his help, not at the moment at the very least. His armor was a bit scuffed, and he had a few cuts here and there, but he could have easily taken care of himself out here. Which meant the Senju was sticking around  _to protect him_ , and Izuna wasn’t sure whether it was that fact that made him want to punch something or how his heart skipped a beat at the honest to the gods concern written all over Hashirama’s face every time he looked his way.

“Maybe we should stop for the night. They shouldn’t be able to find us here…”

“ _Fine_! If it’ll make you stop  _whinging_ for five minutes, we’ll stop here!” It was more of a relief than Izuna would ever admit to flop down on the ground and stop moving. Even the sight of the Senju standing over him wasn’t enough to make him move another muscle, content to drift in and out of consciousness.

A crackling fire was what lulled him to sleep in the end, though when Hashirama had built it he couldn’t say. The last thing he saw was his greatest enemy watching over him, leaned against a tree on the other side of the fire, face softened in the shadows and firelight.


End file.
